zutto isshoni
by Noci-chan
Summary: capitulo 4 UP! ¿Soledad? Por primera vez la conozco. Nunca he vivido sin ti, no sé que es el mundo si tu no estás en él. Adios... ¿hasta nunca? ... Saya x Hagi ANTEULTIMO CAPITULO
1. Prologo

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato se situa cuando Saya y Hagi están "desaparecidos" tras el suceso del barco donde Riku muere.**

**Este es un relato que me inspiró una escena de "**_**My girl and I**_**", una pelicula koreana basada en el j-drama "**_**Sekachu**_**". si habeís visto alguno de los dos cuando leaís el relato entero vereís porque escena lo digo xDD. Pero no será igual, solo un leve homenaje. 333**

**Quiero dedicar este relato a toda esa gente que me hizo llegar a tener 130 y pico reviews en "Luna de Sangre", me alegró tanto ver que gustaban mis ff´s de Blood+ que me animé a seguir con el fandom. A todos vosotros os dedico este relato y os dedicaré todos los demás . Se lo dedico especialmente a la gente que me agregó al msn para felicitarme o////////////o ... no podía creermelo.**

**noci al ordenador**

**òó estoy inspirada!!!! ... escribe a toda prisa ... 10 min después ... UU me atasqué ... patea el ordenador**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PROLOGO**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Si quieres pensar que la inmortalidad es una bendición que aceptarías sin dudar... piensatelo bien. Quizás pienses que sería maravilloso vivir para siempre, conocer como será el futuro y la gente que lo habite. Todo eso resulta atractivo cuando piensas en ello como un sueño irrealizable, pero cuando vives así, sabiendo que tu muerte quizás nunca llegue el tiempo es un enemigo cruel. Los segundos se vuelven horas, las horas días y los días eones que nunca terminan. _

_Para siempre..._

_¿Sólo a mí me dan miedo esas palabras? Cada vez que la oígo siento un temor extraño recorriendo mi cuerpo desde dentro hacia fuera. Porque esas dos palabras significan más de lo que parece. Yo viviré durante toda la eternidad, o al menos durante muchos siglos, pero la gente sólo ve esto, el lado bueno. Sin embargo, hay otro lado que nadie quiere mirar y es que sólo tú eres inmortal. Toda la gente que conoces, todo el mundo que te creas, todo el calor que sientes un día desaparece y debes comenzar desde cero. Aunque ese punto de partida nunca es del todo un inicio pues a tus espaldas llevas todos los recuerdos y el dolor asociados a la perdida._

_Y sintiendome tal y como me siento, el hecho de que de pronto pueda morir se me presenta como un regalo que acepto con dudas. Es apetecible, dulce y tentador, pero un lado de mi piensa en Hagi. Él lleva esta maldición por mi culpa, dejarle sólo es un acto cruel que me cuesta permitirme, pero si pudiera descansar... si por fin terminara todo esto..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había una luna tan resplandeciente que apenas eran necesarias las farolas de aquella calle solitaria. Era una tipica noche de caza de christophera, al menos era común desde que pasara lo del barco. A duras penas pudimos escapar y fue más que nada gracias a Hagi. Durante los primeros días estuve encerrada en mi misma, atormentada por la muerte de mi hermano y en ese proceso perdí algo de mi humanidad. Yo lo notaba, Hagi lo notaba, era evidente. Dejé de sonreir, me convertí en un cuerpo alimentado por la sed de venganza y convertí cada día en una caza interminable.

Así llegué al momento en el que estoy ahora, rodeada por 4 chiropteros deseosos de matarme y sin Hagi en mi campo de visión. Siento la falta de sangre, es como un ardor que recorre mis venas y enciende mis ojos sedientos. Deseo beber... necesito beber, pero no quiero. Por eso, ahora estoy acorralada y expuesta a un peligro que no sé si puedo controlar. Quiero moverme, pelear y ganar, pero apenas puedo sostenerme en pie. Si tan sólo no fueran tantos...

Por mi mente pasan mil ideas diferentes, desde estrategias para salir de esta, hasta recuerdos dolorosos que me incitan a rendirme. Sus ojos brillan con más fiereza cuando ven mi cuerpo sosteniendose a duras penas y veo como sus músculos se tensan bajo la piel indicando sus ansias por atacarme. Entonces lo decido, es todo o nada, no tiene sentido lamentarse, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas por pocas que estas sean y será lo que tenga que ser. Mi sangre hierve de nuevo en mi cuerpo y puedo notar como mis ojos adquieren un tono aún más rojo. Podría jurar que eso le anima aún más. Quieren una presa fácil, pero que a la vez le de un poco de lucha, cuando la comida se resiste, comerla luego sabe mejor.

Tensó mi cuerpo, aprieto las manos alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada y me coloco en posición de combate. Haré todo lo que pueda, pero no me dejaré vencer así como así, la rendición sin lucha no es una opción. Aflojo una mano de la empuñadura y con el filo de la hoja corto la piel de la palma bañando así la espada con mi sangre. Así en pocos segundos, casi tan rápido que ni pude verlo, ellos me atacaron y comenzó una lucha a muerte donde sólo podían quedar ellos o yo... alguien moriría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 semanas después...**

Hagi estaba sentado en un viejo banco de madera de una pequeña calle cualquiera. Se notaba en su rostro la pena y el abandono que sentía, pues a pesar de que siempre parecía que carecía de sentimientos o que al menos no sabía expresarlos, su interior era un torrente de emociones que siempre se desvordaba cuando era por su dama. Por eso, si la tristeza era un sentimiento horrible, para él si esa tristeza era por algo relacionado con Saya se convertía en un dolor tan instenso que podría volverle loco.

Con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano de sus pensamientos, dudaba en que podría hacer ahora. No sabía que hacer, esto era algo que nunca se había esperado, después de todo su dama era supuestamente inmortal y no podía ser herida de gravedad ni asesinada salvo por la sangre de Diva o sus caballeros. Esos chiropteros que le atacaron desde luego no tenían esa sangre, pues él mismo fue herido y tuvo contacto con esa sangre y no le pasó nada. Entonces, ¿por qué a ella si? ¿por qué estaba en ese estado?.

Se levantó cansado de dudar, no quería estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella, así que se fue rápidamente hacia el almacén donde estaban escondidos desde aquella pelea. Al llegar allí pudo oír un grito de dolor de Saya. Así llevaba varios días, no soportaba verla sufrir, pero tampoco podía hacer nada. Sentado junto a ella la veía sudorosa por la fiebre, retorciendose por el dolor y gritando a pleno pulmón por el mismo motivo. Estaba incosciente, pero a veces cuando estaba más calmada, entre sueños y delirios hablaba cosas más o menos coherentes.

"_Matame... por favor..._" sollozaba "_... por favor_"

Había estado un par de veces cerca de hacerlo, incluso cogió la katana de Saya y se la puso en el cuello, pero cuando veía la imagen de sus propias manos siendo la causa de la muerte de su dama, simplemente no podía soportarlo. Por más que le debiera obedencia, por más que ella sufriera y le suplicara que terminara con ese dolor... la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir. Quizás era un amor egoísta, después de todo prefiería tenerla a su lado con sufrimiento que liberarla del dolor y no tenerla nunca más.

- Saya... lo siento.- susurró besandola suavemente en los labios. - No puedo hacerlo... no puedo matarte.- Al oír su voz Saya pareció calmarse un poco. Su cuerpo hasta ahora tenso se dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama y su respiración se normalizó.-

- Hagi... Hagi...- le llamaba con un tono tan bajo y ronco que casi podía jurarse que le dolía hasta hablar. - Hagi ... Hagi... - continuaba llamandole mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro lentamente.- ... perdoname... no te... vayas ... Hagi ...-

Al caballero se la partió el corazón al verla tan débil. Nunca recordaba haberla visto así, nunca tan frágil. Incluso en los peores momentos, en los más horribles acontecimientos y en las mayores tristezas, ella siempre conservaba un poco de esa reina chiroptera altiva que le miraba con ojos fríos la primera vez que la conoció. Esa fortaleza inquebrantable era una de las mejores caracteristicas de Saya, incluso en su débilidad sacaba una fuerza que le hacía bella y resplandeciente.

Ahora, verla así, le hacía sentir un calor nuevo en el corazón, el sentido de caballero protector que siempre estuvo dentro de él se volvió de pronto más fuerte y casi enfermizo. Haría lo que fuera por salvarla, y si no podía salvarla, al menos algo para que no sufriera de esta manera tan espeluznante. Entonces lo pensó, quizás era el momento de volver con la gente que Saya consideraba familia. Tal vez ellos pudieran hacer algo... tenían que hacerlo.

Con este pensamiento como única esperanza la cogió en brazos y la tapó un poco. Iba a ser un viaje largo, estaban muy lejos de donde se encontraban Kai y los miembros de Red Shield. Solo esperaba que Saya pudiera aguantar, tenía que hacerlo. Lo importante era ella, lo más importante para él. Por eso pensaba romper una promesa que había hecho, aunque ella se enfadara con él en un futuro no le importaba si estaba bien de nuevo.

Salió del almacén con la muchacha en brazos y desplegó sus alas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no liberaba su forma chiroptera, desde aquella primera y última vez en el zoologico. Aún podía recordar la cara de terror con la que ella le miraba, con esa culpa y horror mezclada en el brillo triste de sus ojos. Incluso tras la matanza de Diva y el fuego que les rodeaba, notaba como lo peor para ella era verle así. Era como demostrarle la parte monstruosa de si misma que siempre quiso ocultar, una imagen que le atormentaba al saberse responsable de esa transformación. Todavía podía ver sus labios temblar susurrando un "_lo siento_" que se repitió innumerables veces.

" _Espero que algún día me perdones por convertirte en lo mismo que soy yo... de veras espero que puedas perdonarme. _"

Esa frase nunca se borraría de su mente, por más que el tiempo pasara y todo se volviera un recuerdo borroso; esas palabras ,dichas entre lágrimas contenidas y culpa interminable, le partieron el corazón. Él era feliz por poder estar toda la eternidad junto a ella, por poder proteger a la única persona que le enseñó lo que era la calidez y el afecto. Desde muy pequeño fue tratado como un trasto inutil que molestaba, más tarde ni siquiera como eso, sino como una mercancía que fue vendida sin más y a pesar de que la primera vez que la vio Saya era una preciosa jovencita que te helaba la sangre con la fiereza de sus ojos, más tarde comprendió que al igual que él ella solo se protegía del dolor que otros le causaban. Tratada como un bicho raro al que los sirvientes temían, la muchacha aprendió a ser fría con los demás, pero algo ocurre cuando dos seres heridos y desconocedores del amor son unidos por el destino. De alguna manera misteriosa convierten su dolor en un amor profundo que nadie más puede compartir.

Saya le trató en principio como una madre, dandole cariño y enseñandole muchas cosas. Entre ellas a tocar el chelo. Todavia le producía una agradable sensación recordar como ella le sentaba en una silla, le ponía el chelo entre las piernas y se colocaba detrás de él para enseñarle como debía sostenerlo. Con el tiempo él creció, y la relación entre ambos cambió. Ya no más relación madre-hijo, a partir de ese momento descubrieron una nueva sensación, un nuevo sentimiento...

CONTINUARÁ ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta aquí el prologo... para que vayais conociendo la historia...

Espero que aunque sea poco os parezca interesante... será como siempre un relato Saya x Hagi. El relato se centrará en esa "enfermedad" de Saya y las consecuencias que traerá, pero no os contaré más... tendreís que leerlo. XDD ... objetivo para publicar el próximo capitulo : **10 reviews!!!** (se siente, ya me habeís acostumbrado mal xD).

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:** Si tus ojos se apagaran no podría vivir sin su luz... por favor, no te mueras. Por favor, no me abandones. La sangre que un dio fue poderosa, ahora se vuelve contra la reina. Dolor, sufrimiento y una nueva esperanza.


	2. Recordando la lluvia

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato se situa cuando Saya y Hagi están "desaparecidos" tras el suceso del barco donde Riku muere.**

**Este es un relato que me inspiró una escena de "**_**My girl and I**_**", una pelicula koreana basada en el j-drama "**_**Sekachu**_**". si habeís visto alguno de los dos cuando leaís el relato entero vereís porque escena lo digo xDD. Pero no será igual, solo un leve homenaje. 333**

**Quiero dedicar este relato a toda esa gente que me hizo llegar a tener 130 y pico reviews en "Luna de Sangre", me alegró tanto ver que gustaban mis ff´s de Blood+ que me animé a seguir con el fandom. A todos vosotros os dedico este relato y os dedicaré todos los demás . Se lo dedico especialmente a la gente que me agregó al msn para felicitarme o////////////o ... no podía creermelo.**

**noci al ordenador**

**òó estoy inspirada!!!! ... escribe a toda prisa ... 10 min después ... UU me atasqué ... patea el ordenador**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CAPITULO 1: Recordando la lluvia...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con su dama en sus brazos, el caballero volaba por el cielo a toda prisa, temiendo que ese extraño mal que la aquejaba pudiera arrebatarle la vida. Se concentraba en seguir el rastro de Kai y los demás, en aquel olor que Saya aún llevaba impregnado después de tanto convivir con ellos, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirarla de reojo para comprobar que, aún sufriendo, seguía viva.

No era en si el miedo a la enfermedad lo que le aterrorizaba, sino el miedo a lo desconocido e inesperado. Las veces que había reflexionado seriamente sobre la posible muerte de Saya nunca pensó en algo así. Muerta como resultado de su promesa, por la sangre de Diva o sus caballeros, en una batalla descarnada donde sus heridas fueran irremediables, pero no por una enfermedad que parecía más humana que chiroptera.

Después de un rato que se le hizo eterno logró captar un rastro claro de David y los demás. Se acercó cauteloso al edificio de donde parecía provenir y al no captar a nadie más aterrizó en la azotea. En el mismo momento que posó los pies en el suelo sintió como si estuviera traicionando a Saya, pues después de todo semanas antes habían hablado de su situación y de si debían volver con el escudo rojo.

"_ No quiero volver... no puedo volver. Ahora mismo no sería capaz de mirar a Kai a los ojos. Cuando pienso en volver no puedo evitar temblar, no puedo volver con ellos. Ahora no puedo. Cuando recuerdo lo que le ha pasado a la gente que quiero por estar cerca de mí ... mi padre, Riku... No me pidas que vuelva con ellos... no todavía. Por favor..._"

Esas palabras resonaban dentro de su cabeza, le hacían dudar, pero cuando volvió a mirarla lentamente y vio sus labios apretados por el intenso dolor las dudas desaparecieron. Podía enfadarse, patalear u odiarle con toda su alma; cualquier cosa era buena si se curaba.

Llamó a la puerta del piso donde notaba la presencia de todos como si el fin del mundo estuviera detrás de él. Ante tal llamado Kai se levantó deprisa para abrir, extrañado en parte de que alguien viniera allí. Cuando abrió nunca se esperó ver aquella imagen ante sus ojos. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que Saya apareciera, preocupado por si abria muerto en aquel barco a manos de Diva, por si estaría bien. ¿Se estaría alimentando bien? ¿Dormiría todo lo que necesitaba?. Aquellas dudas que le provocaron insomnio durante muchas noches parecían ahora tonterias. Con solo un vistazo rápido se podía adivinar el mal estado de la dama chiroptera. Su piel pálida, el sudor perlandole el cuerpo, la respiración jadeante y lo más significativo de todo... la cara de terror de Hagi.

- _¿Qué le ocurre? - preguntó el chico preocupado sin siquiera saludar o pedir explicaciones de donde habían estado_.-

- _No lo sé... está así desde hace un par de semanas._ -

-_ ¿Quién es?_ - David entró en el salón y obtuvo su respuesta al verlos.- _Demonios, ya era hora que aparecieraís. ¿Dónde habeís estado?_.-

- _Es largo de contar... pero teneís que ayudarla. Yo no sé que le pasa... _-

- _Entra_.- el caballero obedeció y la tendió sobre el sofá. Inmediatamente Kai y David quisieron comprobar su estado, pero tal y como imaginaron no sabían que le pasaba.- _¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Sabes por qué está así?._-

- _No estoy seguro, pero... hace dos semanas nos metimos en lo que parecía un nido de chiropteros, habían más de los que esperabamos. Era raro, porque parecían una familia, había crias y estaban organizados. Durante la pelea nos separaron, cuando por fin llegué a donde estaba ella uno de los chiropteros le estaba mordiendo el cuello. Los mate y me la lleve. Desde entonces está así, pero no entiendo porque..._-

- _No te preocupes, contactaré con Julia_. - David cogió su movil y se fue al cuarto de al lado a hablar.-

- _Ahora hay tiempo, ¿dónde habeís estado?. _- preguntó Kai sin dejar de mirar con mezcla de pena y culpa a Saya.-

- _Es algo de lo que deberás hablar con ella... si ella así lo desea_.-

- _¡¿Qué?! ¿Te crees que eso es una respuesta? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado?.- _

La cara de Hagi, como siempre, no varió ni un apice. Ese sabía que era un tema que ellos, Saya y Kai, deberían hablar cuando fuera tiempo de ello. Él no era nadie para dar explicaciones o aclarar cosas que no le concernían directamente. Al ver esto, Kai se enfadó más y más, hasta que toda su preocupación se convirtió en un enfado tal que se avalanzó sobre Hagi y le golpeó en la cara.

- _Si así te sentirás mejor..._ - le miró con lastima. - _... pero no creo que tu rabia sea contra mí_.-

Kai abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa reacción. Esperaba que le pegara, que arremetiera contra él. Casi lo deseaba... porque en el tiempo que Saya estuvo desaparecida se dio cuenta de lo cruel que fue en muchas ocasiones con ella. En el momento no se daba cuenta, pero ahora mirandolo con perspectiva todo estaba muy claro. En muchas ocasiones actuó como si ella fuera un monstruo, no su hermana. Otras la responsabilizaba por todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo, sin darse cuenta de que seguramente era ella la que más se culpaba a si misma, y la que más deseaba que nada de eso ocurriera. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en como todo esto le afectaba a ella, simplemente asumió que, puesto que luchaba sin descanso, toda esa situación era normal a sus ojos. Saya luchaba, buscaba con ansia venganza, se esforzaba y parecía no cambiar en nada. ¿Acaso ese lado oscuro siempre estuvo latente en la muchacha?. Esos pensamientos del pasado eran estupidos y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Ella luchaba, pero era la que salía más herida. Se esforzaba, pero estaba tan extenuada que apenas podía pensar. Y cambió, cambió tanto que sus lágrimas muchas veces eran porque no se reconocía a si misma. Oh sí, sus lágrimas... lloraba a escondidas, cuando creía que nadie podía oírla, cuando todos dormían. Algunas noches de insomnio aún la podía oír. Esa pena se quedó grabada en su corazón.

- _Tienes razón. Mi rabia no es contra ti... _- sentenció añadiendo en sus pensamientos "...es contra mi mismo"-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 días después ...**

Julia apenas había dormido, llevaba 48 horas haciendo pruebas y más pruebas en busqueda de algo que explicara la actual condición de Saya. Tenía una ligera sospecha, pero aceptar que era lo que se temían ella y David era como aceptar la muerte de la muchacha.

Miró una vez más la muestra de sangre de Saya por el microscopio y suspiró cansada de negar una respuesta que estaba enfrente suya. Sin embargo, en contra de sus propios principios cientificos prefierio ignorar la evidencia y buscar otra respuesta que no fuera tan horrible.

-_ ¿Has encontrado algo?_ - preguntó David entrando por la puerta.-

- _Sí, pero no creo que estén bien las pruebas. Voy a hacerlas otra vez_.-

- _Julia ... _- dijo su nombre como un ruego. - _... si es lo que pensamos deberías decirlo, debemos estar preparados_.-

- _Yo no... no creo que sea eso. No puede ser_.-

- _Sabíamos que esto podía pasar._ -

Sus ojos decían más que las palabras. Las palabras de ella mentían tratando de transformarse en verdad. Las de él buscaban una afirmación que les llevaran al caos. Fuera como fuera, ambos sabían la respuesta a una pregunta que no se atrevían a formular.

_**" ¿Se estaba muriendo Saya? "**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la cama de las instalaciones del escudo rojo Saya descansaba sedada por una alta dosis de calmantes. A su lado Hagi velaba sus sueños cogiendole la mano. Era como si ella hubiera entrado antes de tiempo en su época de hibernación, y por primera vez el caballero deseó que así fuera. Treinta años sin ella era mejor que verla sufrir.

El cuerpo de la reina parecía haberse rendido poco a poco al mal que le aquejaba. Ya no sudaba, no temblaba, no luchaba contra lo que fuera aquello. Era aterrador verla tan calmada pues parecía invitar a la muerte a tomarla entre sus brazos.

- _Hagi...- _murmuró de manera casi inaudible.- ..._ si lloras... el resfriado... no se irá_.-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del caballero al oír aquello. Recuerdos del pasado que venían en un momento en que era necesario recordar los tiempos felices y sin duda aquellos lo eran.

FLASHBACK

Era la época de lluvias en Francia y desde hacia una semana no había parado. Con la cara pegada al cristal Saya y un pequeño Hagi observaban el paisaje ansiosos porque la lluvia parara y poder salir a jugar. A pesar de la diferencia de edad y tamaño, eran los dos igualmente infantiles. Casi se podría decir que Hagi era incluso más maduro que ella.

- No sé porque Joel no nos deja salir un poco. Sólo tomar el aire y volver a entrar.- decía Saya con tono infantil y caprichoso.-

- Tendra miedo que te pongas enferma.-

Entonces, como de la nada, oyeron un maullido triste entre los arbustos de enfrente. Sonaba como si fuera de un gatito pequeño, pero no lograban ver nada. Saya pegó aún más la cara al cristal tratando de fijar la vista en el lugar de donde parecía provenir, pero con el cielo tan oscuro y la continua lluvia apenas se podía ver nada.

- _Pobrecito, se debe estar empapando_.-

- _Los animales son resistentes_.- dijo rotundo tratando de calmar su inquietud, pero ella le puso la misma cara que usaba con Joel cuando quería algo. Al principio él miro a otro lado tratando de ignorarla, pero era imposible hacerlo. Cuando quería algo sabía como conseguirlo.-

- _Por favorrrrr_...- insistió con voz melosa.-

- _Está bien, saldré a por él, pero si Joel se entera tú te harás cargo de las culpas_.-

- _Claroooo, claro. ¡Te lo prometo!.-_

Inmediatamente se fue a buscar el abrigo y salió a buscar al gato. Durante un rato Hagi estuvo buscando por los matorrales donde le habían oído y Saya le observaba con detenimiento sonriendo al pensar en el gatito que luego tendría en sus brazos. Lo malo es que durante el momento en que se despistó pensando en eso Hagi desapareció. El gatito había salido corriento por el miedo a ese niño que intentaba capturarle, pero ella no sabía que era esa la razón de que el niño no estuviera en su campo de visión. Esperó un rato creyendo que aparecería, pero al no ser así se preocupó y llamó a los sirvientes. Sabía que esto le valdría una buena bronca, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento.

Media hora más tarde uno de los criados apareció con el niño medio inconsciente y totalmente empapado en brazos. Rápidamente fue llevado a su cuarto donde le cambiaron de ropa, le taparon, le dieron un medicamento y lo dejaron dormir. Mientras todo eso ocurría Saya no se separó de la puerta. Se sentía culpable y no sabía manejar bien ese tipo de sentimientos, no era fácil para ella. Hasta hace poco apenas distinguía entre la pena y la alegría, sus días eran monotonos y calmados. No había emoción, no había sentimientos.

- _¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasa cuando me desobedeces?- _se oyó la voz de Joel desde el pasillo.- _Ahora ese niño está enfermo_.-

- _Yo no quería que esto pasara. No pensé que...-_

- _Lo sé, pero tienes que pensar. Tus caprichos tienen un precio_.-

- _Él... ¿se pondrá bien? ... Hagi... él... no es como yo...-_

- _¿Te preocupas por él?_ - al oír esa pregunta dicha con un cierto incredulo se sonrojó.-

- _No... no, yo no... bueno igual un poco... pero... bueno... es culpa mia... así que no es preocupación...es... responsabilidad_.-

- _Bien bien_.- contestó tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.- _Hagi se pondrá bien. Ahora entra si quieres_.-

Casi no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase y ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Durante un buen rato estuvo sentada en la cama cambiandole los paños húmedos de la frente y mirandole con preocupación. Le veía tan débil que sentía como si por primera vez quisiera proteger a alguien, conservarlo a su lado para siempre. Ese niño testarudo y orgulloso de algún modo había llegado a su corazón.

- _Mamá...- _sonó apenas como un murmullo. Saya se acercó y puso su oído cerca de la boca del chico.- _Mamá_...- esta vez fue un sollozo.- _Mamá... no te mueras_.- y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.-

- _Hagi...- _habló mientras le tocaba la mejilla limpiandole las lágrimas.- ..._ si lloras el resfriado no se irá_.- aunque parecía dormido por la fiebre Hagi despertó con el dulce contacto de la mano de la chicae inmediatamente se volvió a dormir con esa tibia sensación que te recorre el cuerpo cuando después de mucho tiempo te sientes querido. La sensación de que ya no estás solo en el mundo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

De nuevo la miró, tendida en esa cama. Como si el destino jugara a intercambiar los papeles para divertirse. Ahora era él el que sentía esa mezcla de culpa y cariño al mirarla. Deseaba tan sólo que abriera lo ojos, que le mirara y le dijera "estoy bien" pero no iba a ser tan fácil y lo sabía.

¿O quizás si?

De repente ella abrió los ojos de par en par y como impulsada por un resorte invisible se incorporó quedando sentada. Hagi la miró con una sonrisa de incredula felicidad, creyendo que esto era una ilusión fruto de sus fuertes deseos.

- Saya...-

Dirigió su mano a la mejilla de la reina para acariciar su rostro, pero en el camino su mano fue interceptada por la de la muchacha que le agarró de la muñeca con tal fuerza que casi podía oirse los huesos crujir. Sin entender nada Hagi la miró a los ojos y no pudo contener el horror que recorría su cuerpo al ver los mismos ojos encendidos llenos de fiereza animal que un día viera en Vietnam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nunca mires hacia atrás, el pasado acecha..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CONTINUARA...**

_Jojojojojojo risa maligna lo he dejado en lo mejor canturrea_

_Sé que dije que no publicaria hasta tener 10 reviews, pero ¿veis? soy buena persona jajajaja. Lo cierto es que yo soy la que más emocionada está con esta historia así que no fui capaz de esperar. Tengo tantas ideas que pienso ponerle, tantas escenas ya visualizadas en mi mente y tantas frases que quiero incluir que es díficil contenerme tanto tiempo sin publicar._

_Como siempre ya veis... mis historias son drama-tragico siempre, pero con muchos toques de romance para que no se queje nadie. Normalmente no creo en esas historias de amor que no implican dolor y sufrimiento antes del final feliz. Se valora más lo bueno cuando antes se ha sufrido para conseguirlo. Es mi punto de vista... y para que negarlo, además soy un bicho malo y me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes. risa maligna volumen 2 Para el proximo capitulo quiero llegar a 16 reviews minimo. ¬¬ jjojojo. Eso os pasa por acostumbrarme mal._

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**__ Tu mano toca mi mano, puedo sentir el calor... pero ¿por qué no puedo notar el tacto de tu piel?. El velo que nos separa nos protege al mismo tiempo. Dime, si te cuento la verdad ¿podrías creerme?._


	3. Melodia solitaria

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato se situa después de que Saya y Hagi están "desaparecidos" tras el suceso del barco donde Riku muere.

Este es un relato que me inspiró una escena de "My girl and I", una pelicula koreana basada en el j-drama "Sekachu". si habeís visto alguno de los dos cuando leaís el relato entero vereís porque escena lo digo xDD. Pero no será igual, solo un leve homenaje.

Quiero dedicar este relato a toda esa gente que me hizo llegar a tener 130 y pico reviews en "Luna de Sangre", me alegró tanto ver que gustaban mis ff´s de Blood+ que me animé a seguir con el fandom. A todos vosotros os dedico este relato y os dedicaré todos los demás . Se lo dedico especialmente a la gente que me agregó al msn para felicitarme o////////////o ... no podía creermelo.

- _noci al ordenador -  
_

òó estoy inspirada!!!! ... escribe a toda prisa ... 10 min después ... UU me atasqué ... patea el ordenador

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CAPITULO 2**: Melodía solitaria...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Soñar es una responsabilidad que puede traer consecuencias porque ¿y si lo que a ti te hace feliz destroza a quien más amas?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa imagen ante sus ojos era su pesadilla oculta de cada día. Lo que más temía. Lo que nunca debía volver a ocurrir. Realmente nunca pensó que se repetiría, pero ahí estaba. Esos mismos ojos vacios y bañados de sangre que no le reconocían. Era ese sentimiento el que le aterrorizaba más que cualquier daño físico que pudiera hacerle. Mejor la peor de las muertes que un sólo segundo de esa mirada, porque con esos ojos lejanos le hacia sentir totalmente solo en el mundo, carente del único afecto que conoció.

- Saya...- susurró con claro sufrimiento, pero ella simplemente apretó más su brazo.-

- ¿Quién... eres? - su pregunta sonó furiosa y aterrorizada a la vez. Su instinto de protección animal le hacía defenderse de ese modo, pero a la vez el verse en un sitio que desconocia le hacía débil y temerosa.-

- Saya...-

- ¡Deja de decir mi nombre y responde¡¿¿Dónde estoy??! -

El caballero apenas podía reaccionar, ni siquiera las señales de dolor que recibía de su brazo le hacían moverse. Aquello era peor que Vietnam, incluso cuando le cortó la mano en esa vivida pesadilla Saya soltó una lágrima al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sólo fue un segundo, pero algo dentro de ella, en medio de esa locura, le seguía reconociendo, y ese pensamiento le consoló durante décadas. Ahora, era alguien desconocido para ella, le miraba y no sentía nada...

- ¡Dejarme salir de aquí! - gritó a la vez que soltaba a Hagi y se lanzaba de manera felina contra la puerta. Aporreó con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó y golpeó mientras seguía gritando, pero nada sucedió. Después de unos minutos los nudillos le sangraban y las fuerzas le flaqueaban. Aunque ella no lo notara, después de todo estaba enferma. Sin embargo, aun con todo eso, reunió fuerzas de donde no las tenía y volvió a golpear, pero esta vez se oyó ruido fuera de la habitación. Alerta por esto se alejó unos pasos de la puerta y notó como alguien la abría desde fuera, pensó que el momento de la lucha había llegado y no se equivocaba. Un grupo de seguridad de Red Shield en perfecta formación y con equipo de protección se vio fuera de ese cuarto. Antes de que nadie se moviera un hombre rubio apareció en la puerta entre Saya y los soldados.

- No queremos herirte, pero si vuelves al estado de Vietnam haremos lo posible por reducirte.- dijo David con tono serio.-

- No podeís herirme.- el destello de sus ojos rojos era casi deslumbrante. Parecía como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo la hubiera abandonado solo para iluminar aquellos ojos tetricamente bellos.-

- Quizás en estado normal no, pero en tu condición actual es muy posible que si.-

- Entonces, demuestramelo...-

Su cuerpo tembló espectante por la deseada batalla. Cuando su lado chiropteran salía era como otra persona. La lucha era un afrodisiaco, la sangre su visión preferida y la acción de su cuerpo forzado al máximo un placer divertido. Era una bestia sedienta de guerra, un animal deseoso de jugar con su presa antes de comersela. No era ella, era su sangre tomando control de sus actos.

- Saya... - justo cuando ella iba a avanzar para atacar notó un peso que la retenía y esa suave voz en el oído que por un momento adormeció a su fiera interior. Fueron sólo dos segundos de debilidad hasta que se dio cuenta que ese hombre de ojos tristes se había puesto detrás de ella y le había rodeado con sus brazos por la cintura para retenerla, pero ¿Por qué ese susurro en su oído le había frenado más que cualquier fuerza que él pudiera ejercer? -

- Ha ... - por un momento todos creyeron que iba a pronunciar el nombre de su caballero, que él le había hecho entrar en razón, pero en seguida ella comenzo a patalear y hacer todo su mayor esfuerzo para soltarse de sus brazos y luchar contra esa panda de humanos que se atrevían a desafiarla.-

- Si liberarte y matar es tu deseo ...- aflojó los brazos y la soltó poniendose de rodillas. - ... entonces cumple tu deseo conmigo.- sacó su daga y la puso en manos de su reina. Ella la cogió con un movimiento rápido girandose para mirarle y tenerle frente a frente, apretó las manos alrededor de la empuñadura y la puso en su cuello.-

- ¿Entregarás tu vida tan fácilmente? - Apretó el filo de la daga contra el cuello de su caballero ante la mirada sorprendida de David que no sabía que hacer. Una gota de sangre resbaló por el cuello de Hagi dejando un dulce olor en la nariz de la reina, pero también un amargo sentimiento de culpa ensu corazón que no comprendía bien. Esa sangre le invitaba a derramar más y más y beberla hasta quedarse satisfecha; sin embargo ese solo pensamiento le aterraba y no entendía el porque. Dudó unos segundos e instintivamente aflojó la presión.

- Si es por ti, lo haré... si eres feliz saciando tu sed de sangre seré el primer sacrifio. Soy tu caballero, tú me diste una nueva vida para vivirla a tu lado, si no me reconoces, si ya no es tu deseo que te sirva más, entonces mi existencia no tiene razón de ser. La muerte será un regalo.- la cogió por la muñeca del brazo en el que llevaba la daga e hizo que lo apretará más contra su cuello haciendo que la sangre brotara más abundante.-

Aquellas palabras, aquel "_tú me diste una nueva vida..._" fueron como un resorte que la despertó. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar con luz carmesí y se volvieron marrones al mismo tiempo que toda la energía de su cuerpo le abandonaba. Así perdió la cosciencia y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, pero como siempre su caballero estaba ahí para detener su caída y salvarla una vez más. Aunque acababa de salvarla de si misma hace tan sólo unos segundos.

- Bienvenida de nuevo...- susurró tristemente Hagi al ver como una lágrima se desprendía de los ojos cerrados de su reina.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dormir es la única manera en que un corazón triste puede escapar de su realidad. Sueña amor mio... sueña y nunca despiertes, pues el dolor en tus ojos es peor que cualquier espera._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde el repentino despertar de Saya, pero en Red Shield ya se había decidido que debía ser aislada. Mientras dormía había sido trasladada a otra "habitacón" de las instalaciones. Una estancia mucho más segura. La única puerta de acceso era de metal forjado y requería de identificación para entrar o salir, estaba vigilada por cámaras y solo un cristal de seguridad permitía que Hagi o Kai pudieran verla y viceversa.

- ¡No es un animal de un zoologico¡No podeís meterla ahí! -

- Es lo más seguro para ella y para nosotros, Kai. Si volviera a ese estado nuevamente y escapara no sólo deberíamos preocuparnos de la gente que pudiera herir, sino de la misma Saya. No creo que volviera a ser la misma si mata a un civil inocente.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir Julia? -

- Aún no estoy segura David, pero si mis sospechas se confirman es posible que esta vez solo sea el comienzo de un nuevo despertar para Saya. Si esto ocurre su sed de sangre será insaciable y una vez se alimente no creo que haya vuelta atrás. Eso sin contar que en caso de que escape, hiera a alguieny vuelva a su estado normal de nuevo; no creo que pudiera perdonarselo. ¿Te arriesgarás a eso Kai?.- El muchacho sólo le miró con cara de derrota, no había otra opción que escoger. Fuera cual fuera la razón final, cualquiera de las dos debían ser evitadas. El imaginarse a Saya como un chiroptero insaciable en su sed de sangre o una Saya destrozada por los remordimientos, no eran visiones que quisiera que se hicieran realidad.

Hagi presenció la conversación en silencio, pensando al igual que Kai que cualquier daño a Saya debía ser evitado fuera cual fuera el modo. De todas formas, de alguna manera se sentía desprotegido con ella aislada. Eran tales las medidas que habían tomado para aislarla que casi podría decirse que no había rastro de ella fuera de ese cuarto. No podía sentir su olor, no podía oír sus latidos, ni sentir su temperatura corporal. Era desconcertante, desde que se convirtió en su caballero nunca había perdido ese rastro, incluso dormida podía notarla a su lado. Durante las noches eternas en vela se subía a un sitio alto y cerraba los ojos para oír más claramente el sonido de los latidos somnolientos de su dama. El único sonido que le calmaba, la señal de que seguía con él.

Cogió su estuche y se fue al cuarto de Saya para sentarse al otro lado del cristal. Con delicadeza sacó el chelo del estuche y lo colocó entre sus piernas para así comenzar a tocar una melodía que nunca nadie le habría oído tocar. Nadie excepto la persona que se la enseño, la persona que la escribió para él... Saya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FRANCIA 1870**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando el crudo invierno llegaba al zoologico era normal que nevara, lloviera, tronara y azotara un fuerte viento durante días. El clima se volvía ciertamente desastroso, pero lo que para los habitantes de la mansión era una simple molestia para Saya se volvía una maldición. Odiaba ese tiempo, sobretodo cuando la noche llegaba y el silencio hacía más presentes los ruidos del viento silbando y azotando los árboles alrededor de la casa. En días como esos se metía debajo de todo el ropaje de su cama y trataba de hacerse la valiente, pero era casi imposible cuando alguna contraventana se abría y se oían los golpes una y otra vez.

El miedo era algo que le avergonzaba, nunca lo quería confesar, pero no podía evitar sentirse como una niña asustada que no tenía madre a la que pedir consuelo. Sin embargo, había una persona que sabía de ese miedo irracional, una a la que si podía pedir consuelo sin que se burlara de ella. Por eso, cogió su bata y se la puso sobre el camisón y discretamente recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de Hagi. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y pudo verle dormido en su cama alumbrado por la luz de la chimenea que calentaba cada habitación en invierno. No necesitaba despertarle, sólo meterse en su cama con cuidado y sentir que no estaba sola. El mundo podía caerse en pedazos fuera, un ciclón podía llevarse la casa entera, pero por alguna cuando estaba con Hagi sentía una calma que no era capaz de explicar.

Se quitó la bata dejandola en una silla y con cuidado levantó la ropa de la cama para meterse junto a él. De repente pensó que eso no estaba bien, Hagi ya no era un niño y las normas de moralidad decían que un hombre y una mujer no debían dormir juntos si no estaban casados, pero por más que creciera para ella Hagi nunca cambiaría, no le importaba ganarse una regañina si era por él. Se tapó y se acurrucó junto a él tratando de no despertarle. Era agradable, ese calor que desprendía le hacía sentirse adormecida de repente. Desde luego solo él podía lograr eso, con su sola compañia pasaba de estar aterrorizada a sentirse tan a gusto y protegida que no podía evitar dormirse.

Un par de horas después el roce de una mano en la mejilla le despertó. Al ir abriendo los ojos despacio descubrió al chico mirandola con gesto calmado mientras le colocaba un mechón de su larga melena tras la oreja. Durante unos segundos ninguno habló, apenas distinguían si seguían durmiendo o ya estaban despiertos, pero de pronto Hagi habló con una voz tan suave y ronca que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

- ¿Tenías miedo otra vez? - algo en su tono le hizo verle diferente, como si de pronto ese niño de ojos brillantes creciera frente a ella y nada fuera ya nunca más como hasta ahora. Sus actos inocentes, su busqueda de protección... ya no parecían cosas que pudiera hacer sin verles un lado impuro. Esa inocente pregunta le sonó de pronto como un susurro lascivo que se colara por sus oídos.-

- S... sí. Pero, ... quizás debería irme. - las nuevas sensaciones eran demasiado intensas para una persona que apenas tenía contacto con la gente y más cuando no tenía ningún referente claro de amor, sólo alguna conversación entre criados jovenes que escuchó furtivamente, alguna novela de amor que leía a escondidas y un poco de instinto primario que le guiaba.-

- No es necesario, puedes quedarte.- en un acto reflejo la acercó un poco para impedir su marcha, sin embargo no esperaba que el solo contacto de sus cuerpos fuera tan electrizante. Hagi la había abrazado muchas otras veces, pero no es la misma sensación que el hacerlo ligeros de ropa dentro de la tibieza de una cama. En la mente de dos muchachos, pues después de todo eso eran, de aquella época el hacer algo como eso no estaba solo prohibido sino mal visto. Sin embargo, cuando la llama de algo desconocido se prende no puedes resistir la tentación de acercarte más... más y más ... hasta que te quemas.-

- Hagi ...- no fue un regaño lo que salió de su boca, sino más bien una invitación. Quizás no sabría bien que era lo que sentía o si estaba mal sentirlo, pero si sabía que le gustaba esa sensación. El pecado es un conepto demasiado mal valorado, pero en realidad prohibirlo lo hace más atractivo.

Él se acercó aún más, pudiendo notar la tibieza de la piel de la muchacha a través de las finas telas de sus ropas de cama. Tan finas eran que podría jurar que la notaba sobre su propia piel, suave y pura como la primera nevada. Guiandose por sus propios instintos dejó que su cuerpo decidiera el siguiente paso, pensar era algo que apenas podía hacer a estas alturas, pero aún así consiguió sacar el que seguramente sería su último acto de caballerosidad de la noche, después de eso ya no creía poder detenerse.

- ¿Estás segura? - no hubo ningún sonido de respuesta, pero con la cara terriblemente sonrojada asintió entre sus brazos. Teniendo así permiso para proseguir un camino que ambos desconocían llevó una de sus manos a la rodilla de Saya subiendo poco a poco y arrastrando el camisón a su paso. Tenía la piel tan suave y tíbia que no podía desearla aún más, quería tocar todo su cuerpo, recorrer cada mílimetro que se ocultaba bajo los pomposos vestidos que siempre llevaba, pero cuando ese pensamiento le asaltó se dio cuenta de una cosa, ni siquiera la había besado antes. Detuvo el ascenso de su mano justo a la altura de la cadera y acercó sus labios a los de ella. - Te quiero...- susurró y la besó como si el mundo se acabara en los proximos segundos y fuera la última vez que la viera.-

- Te quiero...- le contestó ella cuando se separaron para tomar aire, y volvieron a besarse. No fueron besos castos, no al menos para un primer beso, pero ¿quién pensaba en eso ahora?. Si faltaba algo por decir o por hacer les dejó de importar, se besaron, se acariciaron y continuaron amandose por toda la noche. En aquella noche de invernal tormenta el amor tomó forma y cuerpo deshaciendose en el calor de la pasión desatada. Saya sintió la felicidad de ser amada sin importar que o quien era, fue tan amada que en su cuerpo quedó impregnado el olor de Hagi durante semanas. Hagi aprendió que el destino juega con las personas llevandolas muchas veces al lugar al que pertenecen, entregandolos a las personas a las que estan destinadas... y no sabía hasta que punto.

De esa dulce manera hicieron el amor por primera vez, se entregaron en una promesa que pronto adquiriría una profundidad eterna. Felices y cansados se dejaron mecer uno en brazos del otro por el sueño que sentían. Quien hubiera imaginado que el buscar protección a tus temores podía encaminarte hacía el encuentro del amor, como una chispa que se enciende en la oscuridad el amor aparece cuando menos lo esperas, quizás siempre estuvo allí... las sonrisas, las miradas, las palabras de consuelo... son formas de amor que no reconocemos como tal, hasta que la luz se enciende y todo se ve tan claro que es necesario cerrar los ojos para poder respirar.

Cuando el alba casi iluminaba la estancia el suave sonido del chelo sonaba dulce entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Era una pieza dulce y triste, pero a la vez al escucharla no podías evitar sentir como si fueras acariciado por las notas. Al final te dejaba una agradable sensación. Nadie habría despertado aún, era lo más seguro, pero poco a poco Hagi lo hizo invitado por aquella canción desconocida. Lo que encontró al abrir los ojos le dejó maravillado y conmovido. Sentada en una silla a los pies de su cama Saya tocaba el chelo para él cubierta solo por una traslucida sábana que dejaba adivinar sus formas. Su dulce rostro mantenía los ojos cerrados ayudandola a concentrarse en el chelo, hasta que el ruido que hizo Hagi al sentarse en la cama le hizo desconcentrarse.

- S...siento haberte despertado. - le dijo totalmente sonrojada por lo que había pasado aquella noche.-

- No importa.- cogió otra de las sabanas de la cama y se la enroscó en la cintura. Él también sentía algo de vergüenza, no lo iba a negar, pero era feliz por haber descubierto que ese sentimiento que ocultó durante años había sido finalmente correspondido. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.- Nunca te había oído tocar esta melodía...-

- En realidad, es algo así como una canción para dormir.-

- ¿Quién es el autor?.- Saya sonrió dulcemente algo avergonzada antes de responder.-

- Y...yo... la hice al poco de que llegaras aquí. Supongo que es tarde para tocartela, pero siempre quise hacerlo. Cuando eras niño siempre tenías miedo a estar sólo, quería regalarte algo para que siempre me recordaras... aunque algún día yo pueda estar lejos de ti, nunca te sentirás sólo. Es algo tonto¿no?- La respuesta fue un dulce beso en los labios, aquella canción siempre le acompañaría, como un secreto entre ambos, un regalo de Saya que en un futuro sería de mucha utilidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con el arco acariciando suavemente las cuerdas del chelo Hagi tocaba esa canción esperando que Saya la recordara y recibiera aquel mensaje sin palabras.

"_Me siento solo... regresa._"

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la dama sin que Hagi la viera. Sí, el mensaje había sido recibido alto y claro... y los remordimientos por causarle tanto dolor le acongojaban el pecho. Puede que fuera el torrente de emociones, o quizás aquella canción, pero un leve movimiento se hizo presente en su mano. Saya estaba despertando de nuevo... pero¿qué Saya era la que iba a aparecer?

**CONTINUARA...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ohhh seré la autora, pero tengo que decirlo, me ha gustado este capitulo. Ha tenido acción, tristeza, amor y bonitos recuerdos... Sé que muchos hubieraís querido lemmon explicando su primera vez, pero se siente No quería que el lemmon centrara la atención, lo importante del flashback era esa canción...

Dedicaré este capitulo especialmente a mi editora Saya, ella que me deja quejarme cuando no tengo inspiración o cuando la que tengo no me gusta, ella que opina sinceramente cuando le explico las ideas para cada capitulo y me surgen dudas de si son buenas o no. Gracias por aguantarme!!

Y a vosotros gracias por los reviews!!!

**.Ayla'Cello.** : Gracias por tu apoyo!! me alegra saber que todos te gustan, así da gusto!! Espero que lo que siga en un futuro te siga gustando.

**SayaD67** : Ahhh ... lo que le pasa a Saya es el gran misterio de la historia, os dejaré con intriga hasta el final. [risa maligna

**More-chan** : Digo lo mismo... jajaja, lo de Saya misteriooo... gran misterio!!

**Goddess B.J.** : Jajaja, somos unas cuantas las que nos gusta verlos sufrir antes de que sean felices. Después de todo si todo el fanfic son felicisimos y comen perdices para mi no tiene emoción (que no se ofenda ninguna escritora que haga ff´s sin drama/angst... ). Os tengo intrigadas con la enfermedad eh? jajajaja.

**CaritoAC** : Me alegro que te encantara. Sigue leyendome please!

**Milla Armstrong** : Siiiiiiii, soy un bicho malo y orgullosa de serlo, jajajajaja. Gracias por el comment!

**Sesrena**: Wow, estos comentarios son los que me gustan, de los que suben la moral jajaja. No me considero la mejor para nada, pero gracias!!!

**Saya** : Mi sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya sabes que tu eres la única que sabe mas o menos lo de la enfermedad y mi idea para el ff general, jajaja, pero es top secret!! te keruuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Sosuka** : Gracias por tu review... aunque creo q kedo cortado xD...

**Alexandra**: Gracias... matarla? mmmm... no sé no sé... si dejoa Hagi solo puedo kedarmelo xDD

**lorena**: gracas Escenas de romance habrá muchassss y de lemmon al menos una , lo prometo!!!

**laura**: Jajajajaj, el mejor comentario, te llevas un premio jajajajaj. La verdad al que me referia en el último capi de luna de sangre era otro, pero al final esa idea no avanzaba y deje el ff ahi muerto,pero surgió esta idea y me animé. Me alegro muchiiiisimo que te guste, y gracias por lo de la mejor escritora, pero para nada soy tan buena jajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo, me hace mucha ilusión leer reviews asi. sigue apoyandome por favor.

**Milagros**: Gracias!!! lo prometido es deuda, aki está el capi!!

**Wow! cuanto review a contestar xD... gracias por el apoyo y perdón por la tardanza!!!!!**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **_Mirame, hazme sentir que sigues ahí... te necesito. Si la vida continua latiendo dentro de ti, hazme una señal... necesito tenerte, necesito tocarte..._


	4. Tibio contacto

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato se situa después de que Saya y Hagi están "desaparecidos" tras el suceso del barco donde Riku muere.

Este es un relato que me inspiró una escena de "My girl and I", una pelicula koreana basada en el j-drama "Sekachu". si habeís visto alguno de los dos cuando leaís el relato entero vereís porque escena lo digo xDD. Pero no será igual, solo un leve homenaje.

Quiero dedicar este relato a toda esa gente que me hizo llegar a tener 130 y pico reviews en "Luna de Sangre", me alegró tanto ver que gustaban mis ff´s de Blood que me animé a seguir con el fandom. A todos vosotros os dedico este relato y os dedicaré todos los demás . Se lo dedico especialmente a la gente que me agregó al msn para felicitarme o////////////o ... no podía creermelo.

[_noci al ordenador_

òó estoy inspirada!!!! ... escribe a toda prisa ... 10 min después ... UU me atasqué ... patea el ordenador

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CAPITULO 3**: Tibio contacto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Tu alma, con sus sombríos pensamientos se hallará sola en la siniestra tumba. Nadie querrá saber lo que en secreto tu corazón y tu conciencia ocultan." _(Espíritus de la Muerte, _**Edgar Allan Poe**_)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con el arco acariciando suavemente las cuerdas del chelo Hagi tocaba esa canción esperando que Saya la recordara y recibiera aquel mensaje sin palabras.

"_Me siento solo... regresa_."

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la dama sin que Hagi la viera. Sí, el mensaje había sido recibido alto y claro... y los remordimientos por causarle tanto dolor le acongojaban el pecho. Puede que fuera el torrente de emociones, o quizás aquella canción, pero un leve movimiento se hizo presente en su mano. Saya estaba despertando de nuevo... pero, ¿qué Saya era la que iba a aparecer?.

Durante varios segundos permaneció en esa dulce duermevela en que no sabes si estas dormido, despierto o en un sueño realista. En ese momento la mente es un lago blanco, no recuerdas nada, no te preocupa nada, eres feliz en tu somnolienta ignorancia; pero entonces despiertas. Así lo hizo Saya, abrió los ojos húmedos por la tristeza del mensaje que Hagi le había transmitido, y la culpa le atenazó el corazón. Siempre le dejaba sólo, siempre le devolvía a esa soledad insoportable y siempre volvía la culpa de haberle hecho su caballero. Destinado a una eternidad de espera... condenado a vagar sólo.

Trató de incorporarse en la cama, pero a duras penas lo consiguió. Fue entonces cuando Hagi se dio cuenta que había despertado su dama. Soltó el chelo abruptamente dejándolo caer al suelo con gran estruendo y se tiró literalmente contra el cristal. Esperaba cualquier señal que le indicara que era Saya... su Saya.

- Hagi...- dijo su nombre como un lamentó. El dolor había vuelto, quizás fuera la desventaja de ser ella misma, sentir esa horrible enfermedad devorándola por dentro. Por alguna extraña razón, la anterior vez cuando despertó no sintió dolor alguno, era como si no estuviera enferma, como si su sangre pudiera contra la enfermedad. Lo recordaba todo, como había tratado a Hagi, como cogió la daga sin dudas y la puso en su cuello.- Hagi...- esta vez su nombre sonó ahogado entre lágrimas.

Como pudo, sacando fuerzas de donde no las había, se levantó y caminó hacia el cristal que les separaba. Sus pasos eran temblorosos, un par de veces estuvo apunto de caer al suelo, pero finalmente consiguió poner las manos sobre el cristal, exactamente en el mismo sitio donde Hagi las tenía. El cristal era tibio, el calor de Hagi lo traspasaba, como un consuelo dulce ese calor llegaba a su cuerpo ofreciéndole el perdón que necesitaba. Su caballero seguía allí, para ella, por siempre, pasará lo que pasará...

- Perdóname...- apoyó la frente en el cristal sin mover las manos de donde estaban. La respuesta silenciosa de él fue besar el cristal, justo donde la frente de ella estaba apoyada. Un beso cargado del significado que sólo ellos entendían, uno como el que le dio esa primera mañana que pasaron juntos.-

- Tranquila, no pasó nada.-

- ¿Qué me pasa? - sollozaba.- No lo entiendo... yo... sabes que nunca te haría eso.-

- Julia lo está averiguando, pero te pondrás bien.- no era del todo cierto, a pesar de que Julia y todo Red Shield estuviera estudiando aquella extraña enfermedad, nadie sabía si se curaría, y tampoco que pasaría si no lo hacía. ¿Moriría? ¿Se convertiría para siempre en un chiroptero salvaje?-

- Si vuelvo a convertirme en eso... quiero que me mates. No quiero herir a nadie... no quiero volver a convertirme en eso... -

- Eso no pasará, yo lo evitaré. - contestó convencido de ello.- Ahora lo importante es que descanses y te pongas bien.-

- Yo... quiero que estés conmigo. ¿Por qué me han encerrado aquí? ¿Volveré a hacer lo que hice?.-

- Es por tu seguridad, pero si deseas que esté contigo... ahí estaré.-

Las medidas de seguridad que habían tomado para aislar a Saya eran realmente fuertes, él mismo estuvo de acuerdo en que así fuera, pero si su dama le pedía eso, él no podía negarse...no quería hacerlo. Se separó del cristal y la miró a los ojos para hablarle.

- Voy a hablar con David.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Hagi se fuera, en ese tiempo ella no había dejado de mirar el cristal esperando que volviera. Poco a poco el cansancio hizo de nuevo presencia, su cuerpo estaba agotado, apenas podía mantenerse despierta y lentamente se durmió. El sueño era ciertamente un consuelo, en sus sueños siempre volvía a la época del zoológico, cuando la vida era sencilla y la felicidad se construía con los momentos pasados con Hagi. Ese era su pequeño remanso de paz, allí olvidaba todo sobre los chiropteros, la lucha, Diva e incluso ella misma. El mundo era maravilloso cuando era ignorante... la verdad no es tan buena como la pintan, a veces la mentira te hace más feliz.

Mientras la reina dormía, Hagi hablaba con David y los demás. Todos estaban preocupados por la seguridad del caballero, no se podía saber cuando Saya enloquecería de nuevo y mataría a su propio caballero. Sin embargo, también sabían que separar a esos dos era casi una misión imposible. Como buen caballero Hagi sentía la necesidad irrefrenable de estar junto a su dama, y ella era innegable que le necesitaba para estar tranquila.

- Entiendes que si ella se descontrola de nuevo no podemos garantizar tu seguridad si estás ahí dentro, ¿verdad?.- preguntó David sabiendo la respuesta que le daría.-

- Lo sé, pero su deseo es que esté con ella y yo deseo cumplirlo. Incluso si mi deber es morir por su mano, cumpliré mi deber deseoso.-

- Sabía que diría eso...- bromeó Lewis.-

- Está bien... como quieras. Iré a abrirte.-

Una vez frente a la puerta David marcó el número de seguridad para acceder al cuarto, miró al caballero y le advirtió por última vez.

- No tienes el código para salir, los cristales son reforzados, espero que te des cuenta que entras a una trampa mortal...-

- Tranquilos. Estoy donde quiero estar.-

La puerta se cerró de nuevo entre Hagi y los miembros de Red Shield dejándolos a cada uno a un lado de la misma. La decisión estaba tomada, ya no había vuelta atrás. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cama donde ella dormía. Parecía tranquila a pesar de todo, nadie diría que estaba enferma sino fuera por el sudor que caía por su frente. Le acarició el rostro secándole el sudor.

- Duerme tranquila, ellos te curarán...-

- Hagi...- murmuró entre sueños.-

- Aquí estoy.-

Una sonrisa leve se dibujó en el rostro de la chica como si entre sueños le hubiera escuchado. Se giró y siguió durmiendo tranquila. Las horas pasaban despacio mientras el caballero tocaba el chelo para ella, los sueños de la dama parecían eternos, pero al menos estaba tranquila. El problema es que llevaba mucho tiempo sin alimentarse, ni siquiera le habían puesto una transfusión cuando llegó, y ahora el hambre despertaba en su interior. Podía parecer fácil de solucionar, pero no lo era tanto, una vez la sed de sangre despertara, ¿se volvería como antes?.

- Mmmm...- se revolvió entre sueños.-

- ¿Saya? -

Poco a poco abrió los ojos permaneciendo un rato así. Tumbada sobre la cama, con los ojos abiertos, pero sin mover un sólo músculo. De pronto, todo su cuerpo se agitó en convulsiones brutales. Hagi se acercó asustado tratando de calmarla y agarrándola para evitar que se hiciera daño. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero desde luego nada bueno.

- Saya... ¡¡Saya!!.- gritaba angustiado.-

El ruido de la puerta metálica sonó pesado, pero terriblemente agradable. Habían visto el ataque de la chica a través de las cámaras y habían entrado para ayudarla. No era algo que se esperara después de todas las advertencias que le hicieron, sin embargo la presencia de todo un equipo de seguridad le confirmó que Saya seguía siendo considerada un peligro. Aunque nada le importaba mientras pudieran curarla.

- Aparta.- Julia habló totalmente seria y con esa mirada que sólo se le ponía cuando era de trabajo de lo que se hablaba. Con sus manos diestras de doctora comenzó a explorarla, a ponerle una vía y un gotero con sangre. Aún así apenas podía controlarla, seguía convulsionando de manera salvaje.- ¡Demonios! No sé que le pasa.- Con gesto nervioso siguió comprobando mil cosas para ver su estado, pero era ciertamente una tontería hacer eso cuando, a pesar de sospechar el proceso de la enfermedad, no sabía exactamente que era ni que hacer.-

Un gruñido horrible salió de la garganta de Saya y resonó en todas las instalaciones de Red Shield.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**En algún lugar no muy lejos...**

Sentada en el jardín de una enorme casa Diva disfrutaba aquel día de buen tiempo cuando de pronto a sus sensibles oídos llegó el sonido del aullido de Saya. Ua sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se levantaba.

- Parece que cada vez queda menos... - se rió en voz alta, saboreando gustosamente la buena marcha de su plan. - ... pronto terminará todo, hermanita.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había pasado un rato desde que la dama sufriera aquel horrible ataque. Durante aproximadamente una hora todos observaron horrorizados como la chica sufría y se retorcía en la cama sin poder hacer nada. Y entonces, de un momento a otro se quedó profunda y tranquilamente dormida.

- No sé que podemos hacer. Cuando creo que he comprendido algo de lo que le ocurre... todo cambia.- habló desanimada Julia.- A este paso Saya...-

- ¡Ni lo digas! Saya estará bien, tiene que estarlo.-

- Sé como te sientes Kai, pero no es tan fácil. Lo que sea que le ocurre no sigue el patrón de ninguna enfermedad o bacteria que conozcamos. No ataca su sistema inmunológico, ni su sangre... es algo diferente.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir Julia? - preguntó intrigado David.-

- No puedo confirmarlo del todo, pero por los análisis que he hecho... yo diría que ese "algo" indefinido está mutando sus células. Es como el proceso que sufren los humanos al ser convertidos en chiropteros, pero a la vez es diferente. Los continuos cambios en su estado son la muestra clara de que su cuerpo lucha contra ese mal desconocido, pero a la vez esto la domina en ocasiones. Es como si hubiera dos Saya dentro de su cuerpo, la de siempre y la que despertó en Vietnam. No sé...- suspiró abrumada por tanta duda.- Lo peor de todo es que Saya al contrario de otros chiropteros no se alimenta de sangre salvo cuando su cuerpo está bajo mínimos, por eso es más débil ante esto... si las cosas siguen así su cuerpo no lo aguantará.-

- Si es por sangre, yo le daré la mía.- por primera vez Hagi habló.- Si la clave de su supervivencia es la sangre, ninguna más adecuada que la mía.-

- Puede ser, pero me preocupa que su cuerpo rechace o que la sangre de su caballero le provoque el despertar de su sed de sangre.-

El sonido de una alarma interrumpió aquella conversación. David y Julia intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Aquel sonido era el temor en estado puro, si la alarma sonaba solo podía ser por una razón.

- ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre?! - gritó Kai tratando de hacerse oír sobre la alarma.-

- Saya ha escapado de la habitación.- Kai y Hagi miraron a David como si estuviera anunciando el Apocalipsis. El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos extremadamente abiertos. Solo había una manera de que eso fuera posible, más teniendo en cuenta las medidas de seguridad que se habían tomado para evitarlo, ella había vuelto a convertirse en "aquello".

El caballero corrió hacia la entrada a la habitación, pero antes de doblar la esquina en el último pasillo pudo oír disparos y gritos. Sin duda la pesadilla volvía a repetirse. Corrió más hasta que sintió que sólo unos metros le separaban de ella. Y así, de pronto, entre los cuerpos de varios soldados de Red Shield surgió la dama cubierta de sangre, como una aparición que recordara el suceso del zoológico. Sus ojos volvían a ser rojos como las ascuas candentes del mismísimo infierno, su brillo era casi demoníaco. Su cara manchada de sangre estaba decorada con una horripilante sonrisa que se volvió más feroz cuando pasó la lengua por sus colmillos. Nadie la reconocería bajo aquel aspecto de valkiria en medio de la matanza.

- Saya...- la llamó horrorizado.-

La chica giró la cara para mirarle directamente. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse dirigiéndose hacia él, en su camino pisaba los cuerpos de las personas que había matado, usándolos como la alfombra roja que le dirigía al estreno de su nueva vida. Todo era rojo, todo, hasta las paredes estaban tan cubiertas de sangre que nadie dudaría en pensar que ese era el color con el que un día fueron pintadas.

Mientras se acercaba a él parecía una pantera apunto de devorar a su presa. Era hermosa de lejos, pero sentías el miedo bañando tu cuerpo a medida que se acercaba.

- He echado de menos tu sangre...- susurró con voz lasciva.- ... es tan dulce que serás el postre perfecto.- Justo cuando apenas quedaban escasos cinco metros para tocarle sus ojos se apagaron de pronto y todo su cuerpo se desplomó cayendo al suelo con gran estruendo.

Podía parecer que la pesadilla había terminado de momento, que quizás otra vez Saya volvió a ser ella misma al verse amenazando a su amado caballero, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Aunque las personas que observaban la escena desde lejos pensaron que era un alivio, el rostro del caballero palideció.

No podía oír sus latidos, no podía sentir su aliento...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Pensar que la muerte espera por nosotros es un error que los humanos cometen demasiado a menudo, pero... ¿y si pudieras ofrecerle algo a la muerte para distraerla de su misión?"_

**CONTINUARA...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jojojojojojojo ... canturrea _he matadooo a Sayaaaa he matado a Sayaaaa _

¿ o no ?

Ha sido un capitulo quizás poco romantico, pero para mí mu interesante. ¿No os parece? Espero que os haya gustado, si no os gusta a vosotros me daría mucha penitaaaa. Leerlo con ganas porque es mi último fanfic de Blood ... me retiro del fandom xD... quizás algun día haga alguna historia corta de saya x solomon ... o saya x kai... pero en un futuroooooooooooooooooo

OTRA COSA!!!! POR FIN CREAMOS EL FORO DEFINITIVO DE BLOOD PLUS (despues de otro fallido) DONDE YA HAY GENTE Y POSTEAMOS... POR FAVOR PASAROS POR ALLI (la dirección está en mi perfil) Y REGISTRAROS Y POSTEAR!!! ADEMAS ALLI PODREIS LEER LA CONTINUACION DEL FANFIC ANTES QUE EN NINGUN LADO.

**SayaD67:** jojojojo... yo creo que necesita un hombro para llorar Hagi, pero ya le di el mio, se sienteee jajaja. Gracias por apoyarme con el fic, y me alegro que tmb me apoyaran con lo de no ponerle lemmon, para mi eso le kitaría importancia a lo otro, porque todas se fijarían solo en la perversión ajaja. Espero que este tmb te gustara.

**Miciel:** Graciassssssss Sé cual es esa sensación, cuando descubres un ff q te gusta y de repente dices "no hay mas?" jajaja, no lo soporto xD. Gracias por leerte lo que había del tirón, espero que este tmb te haya gustado y leas los siguientes.

**Milla Armstrong:** xD No llores mujer...

**.Ayla'Cello.: **Como siempre... amo tus reviews, jajajaja. Gracias por apoyarme con tanto entusiasmo. Si te hago llorar eso es bueno, es que consigo transmitirte los sentimientos que quiero plasmar aquí. Prepara los klinex para los siguientes... los necesitaras. xD

**Saya: **A ti ni te respondo los reviews porque ya lo hago por msn jajajaja. Gracias por tus apoyos siempreee Eres tan linda q te adoptaría. kya!!!!!!

**Sofix: **Jajajaja, graciasssssssssss... siempre apoyandome, eres muy lindaa llora. Sigue apoyandome con este hasta el final por favor!

**ZIAnYA PerEZ: **Gracias por el review... aunque menos mal que sé inglés jajajajaja. Aclaro que no soy editora, soy la escritora de mis fanfics, la editora es Saya, que es quien me da su opinión, pero yo los escribo enteros. Me alegro que te guste tanto, por favor sigue leyendolo y disfrutaaa!!!

**ginytah: **Wow! gracias por ese review. Trato de mezclar siempre la pasión, el amor y el drama. Ya digo que me gusta hacerles sufrir mucho antes de que sean felices jajajaja. Espero que sigas leyendolo y dejando reviews!!

**More-chan: **Jajajaja, graciasss!! No hay mucho dato en si de la primera vez, pero es bueno saber que aún así os gustó. Gracias por tu apoyo como siempre. Me alegra que te siga gustando. Un besazo!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **_Es el fin... Si miro al frente mi imaginación juega a ser cruel conmigo... casi podría jurar que te veo de pie frente a mi. Una tumba, un cuerpo... ¿es realmente el fin?_


	5. Sueños helados

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato se situa después de que Saya y Hagi están "desaparecidos" tras el suceso del barco donde Riku muere.

Este es un relato que me inspiró una escena de "My girl and I", una pelicula koreana basada en el j-drama "Sekachu". si habeís visto alguno de los dos cuando leaís el relato entero vereís porque escena lo digo xDD. Pero no será igual, solo un leve homenaje.

Quiero dedicar este relato a toda esa gente que me hizo llegar a tener casi 150 reviews en "Luna de Sangre", me alegró tanto ver que gustaban mis ff´s de Blood+ que me animé a seguir con el fandom. A todos vosotros os dedico este relato y os dedicaré todos los demás . Se lo dedico especialmente a la gente que me agregó al msn para felicitarme o/o ... no podía creermelo.

_noci al ordenador_

òó estoy inspirada!! ... escribe a toda prisa ... 10 min después ... UU me atasqué ... patea el ordenador

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CAPITULO 4**: Sueños helados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silencio. Sólo silencio. Era todo lo que podía oír. Ni la voz de David dando órdenes a los soldados, ni la de Julia pidiendo una camilla, nada existía para él, sólo un entorno negro y silencioso que le rodeaba por completo. Lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo de Saya inerte en sus brazos. Desde que se convirtió en caballero nunca jamás había pasado un sólo segundo sin notar dentro de su propio pecho el corazón de su dama. La sensación, más que extraña, era terrorifica. Nadie podía entenerle, sólo un caballero que perdiera a su dama podía sentir aquello. Como si una madre creara un mundo para su hijo, uno donde sólo existían ellos dos; ella era su hacedora, su amante, su sustento; nada más existía en el mundo... y de pronto era el único ser vivo de ese planeta. No tenía madre, no tenía familia, no tenía novia, no tenía amante, no tenía misión... no tenía a Saya.

- ¿Cómo demonios es esto posible? ¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido?! - preguntaba nervioso David a Julia.-

- No lo sé, no tengo ni idea... Hagi, sueltala, tenemos que examinarla.- la doctora posó amablemente su mano en el hombro del caballero, trataba de entender el dolor que atenazaba su corazón, pero ahora no era momento de apoyo moral, tenía que ver que le ocurría a Saya.-

- ¡¡No la tocaréis!!. - Los ojos del caballero se encendieron como lo hacían los de Saya cuando luchaba. Era la primera vez que le veían así. Era la primera vez que Hagi mostraba un lado de si mismo que no fuera sumiso y calmado. - Está muerta...- sentenció sorprendiendo a todos. La habían visto caer, pero pensaron que no sería grave hasta tal extremo. -

- No... ¡no puede ser!.- los ojos de Kai se abrieron de par en par mirando como Hagi se ponía en pie con la reina en sus brazos. Al moverse, un brazo de Saya cayó hacia un lado inerte. Era cierto... estaba muerta.-

- No dejaré que la toquéis. Nunca más...- Hagi hablaba más para si mismo que para ellos. Con el brillo de sus ojos como lágrimas de sangre, miraba al ser que era su todo. Deseaba creer que sólo dormía, por primera vez en su vida deseó con todo su alma que Saya cayera en su época de hibernación, pero era tontería hacerse ilusiones. Podía notarlo, en cada poro de su piel, en cada vello de su cuerpo, en la temperatura de su sangre; el corazón de su dama no latía. Nunca más abriría los ojos, nunca más sonreiría, nunca más se atragantaría por comer demasiado, nunca más tendría la oportunidad de convencerla para que volviera a tocar el chelo para él.

_Nunca más..._

Era dos simples palabras, pero desvelaban todo su futuro. Apretó los brazos entorno al cuerpo de la chica y las lágrimas resbalaron por fin. El sentimiento de soledad era abrumador, dolía tanto que apenas podía soportarlo, pero aún le quedaba algo por hacer. Alejarla de esa gente que tanto daño le hizo en vida...

- Abrir las puertas de entrada.- pronunció con voz seca y dura.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pretendes hacer? - Eran preguntas tontas, pero fue lo único que David atinó a decir.-

- La voy a sacar de este lugar... la voy a alejar de vosotros todo lo que pueda.-

- ¡¡Es mi hermana!! ¡¡No puedes llevartela!! Estoy seguro que ella querría estar con nuestro padre... con Riku...- el caballero le miró con ojos serenos pero terrorificos. Una mirada dura que le reprochaba las mismas cosas de las que ya se reprochara Kai a si mismo.-

- Tu hablas de familia... ahora la llamas tu familia... tú que siempre la has mirado con esos ojos, esa nunca ha sido la mirada de un hermano.-

- ¿Qué... quieres decir?.-

- Primero la trataste como si no fuera más que una extraña a la que alguien dio el sobrenombre de "hermana" y luego comenzaste a mirarla como un hombre mira a una mujer. Y ahora pretendes tratarla como familia... YO soy su única familia.- Extendió sus alas de chiroptero provocando una fuerte rafaga de aire y volvió a hablar con seguridad.- Abrir la puerta o la abriré yo...-

- Está bien... ¡¡Abrir las puertas!! - ordenó David. Un caballero furioso podía ser tan peligroso como una reina, y con la aparente muerte de Saya Hagi estaba como loco, fuera de si mismo. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba ahora, si en verdad Saya estaba muerta, ¿qué importaba que el caballero se la llevara? Ya no les servía de nada. Era díficil de aceptar, de un momento a otro, que una reina chiroptera muriera así como así era muy extraño, díficil de aceptar por los miembros de Red Shield. ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? Su única arma ya no podía usarse más... ¿Significaba esto una victoria para Diva?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Vacio, oscuridad, silencio, soledad y lluvia... analisis inutiles, noches de mirar atrás..."**_

Desde la alta azotea de un enorme rascacielos de Nueva York la lluvia parecía más cercana. Apenas se podía ver, no le daba tiempo. Gotas pequeñas y frias resbalaban por sus cuerpos, dejandolos totalmente mojados. El cielo totalmente nublado hacia que pareciera noche cerrada, pero apenas debían pasar unas horas del mediodía. Aún estando tan lejos de la gente, se oía el loco y caotico ritmo de la ciudad. Gente que iba y venía del trabajo, niños que saldrían del colegio emocionados, coches cansados de la pegajosa lluvia que les dificultaba la visión... el mundo girando con normalidad, como si ese caballero que lloraba bajo la incesante lluvia no hubiera perdido a su dama.

Era comico de una manera retorcida, pensaba Hagi tristemente, la chica que luchó por mantenerles a salvo del fin del mundo humano como se conoce hasta ahora; había muerto y a nadie le importaba. Nadie sabia de su lucha, nadie sabia de su tristeza y su dolor... nadie conoceria jamás el nombre de quien más amó a los humanos a pesar de nunca haber sido uno de ellos.

Bajó la vista para observarla. Entre sus brazos parecía dormida placidamente, nadie diría que estaba abrazando a un cadaver. Sus labios aún estaba sonrosados, su piel aunque pálida aún guardaba algo de calor, su cuerpo relajado parecía querer dormir por toda la eternidad. Así no era capaz de asimilarlo, no podía decir al mirarla que estaba muerta, pero lo estaba... La abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi esperaba que ella se quejara, pero no salió sonido alguno de su boca. Y mientras él abrazaba un cuerpo que no podía responderle, la lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez más y más fuerte.

Quizás pasaron 2 horas, quizás dos días, o incluso dos semanas... no era capaz de saberlo. Sólo el sol quemandole los ojos le despertó del trance que le mantenía atado a un cadaver. En algún rincón de su corazón, algo despertó a la realidad, por más que la mantuviera allí con él, Saya nunca despertaria. Se puso de pie sin soltarla y extendió de nuevo sus alas. La agradable sensación del sol en sus alas fue como un pequeño consuelo entre tanto dolor, entre tanto frio. Ya sólo quedaba hacer una cosa... dejarla descansar... para siempre.

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo y sus alas le fueron guiando a algún sitio que aún no sabia cual era. El buen tiempo y la brisa fresca le guiaban. Tras un rato pudo verlo, ahí estaba, el lugar perfecto. A unos kilometros de esa enorme ciudad una pequeña montaña dejaba ver un fresco verdor, entre arboles y piedras pudo vislumbrar una apertura, quizás fuera una cueva. Bajó hasta allí para comprobarlo y pronto se dio cuenta que había acertado... una cueva pequeña, apenas diez o veinte metros cuadrados, pero lo suficientemente grande para tumbarla allí... lo suficientemente apartada para que nadie la encontrara jamás.

- Descansa aquí... duerme tranquila.- dijo besandole la frente.- Ya nadie te molestará.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 semanas después...**

**Centro de Red Shield.**

Todo estaba calmado, extrañamente calmado, pensó David. Desde que Saya muriera no vieron rastro de Diva. Sin duda era muy extraño. Lo lógico es que al no recibir ataques Diva y sus caballeros llevaran sus planes más allá, pero no, no hubo ni un sólo rastro de ellos. Ni siquiera cuando Red Shiled trató de rastrearlos, para comprobar si planeaban algo, pudieron encontrarlos. Era como si se hubieran desvanecido, de un momento a otro nadie sabía nada, nadie había visto nada...

- ¡Dios, esto me volverá loco! -

- No entiendo de que te quejas David. Si desaparecen sin más sería lo mejor que pudiera ocurrir.- habló Julia totalmente calmada mientras revisaba unos informes médicos.-

- Sí, pero dudo mucho que sea eso lo que pretenden. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo van a darse por vencido cuando su único obstaculo ha desaparecido?.-

- Reconozco que es raro, pero quizás ellos no sepan que Saya ha muerto.-

- No sé, ... aún así todo esto es demasiado raro. Sigo pensando que en cualquier momento saldrán de su escondrijo y con más fuerza que nunca.-

- Da igual cuanto lo pienses, si eso ocurre de todos modos no podremos detenerlos. Sin Saya no tenemos posibilidad alguna.-

- ¡Me niego a darme por vencido! Aún tenemos a Hagi. Si logramos que luche quizás con su sangre podamos matar a Diva.-

- ¿De verdad crees que un caballero pueda algo contra una dama? Además, aunque así fuera, Hagi nunca nos ayudaría. Ni siquiera sabemos nada de él desde que se llevara el cuerpo de Saya.-

David suspiró resignado dando un puñetazo a la pared. Si algo odiaba aquel ex-militar, forjado en el combate, era tener que esperar sentado a que el enemigo viniera a matarle en su propio territorio. Si había que morir, al menos hacerlo sin aliento, luchando como un animal salvaje. Sin embargo, Julia tenía razón, sin Saya y con Hagi en paradero desconocido no tenían la más mínima oportunidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lugar desconocido.**

Una casa enorme, baldosas de marmol italiano, muebles de al menos un siglo de antiguedad y la suave música clásica flotando en el ambiente. Aquella estancia parecía una casa fantasma, la calma era tan mortal que Diva no podía evitar bostezar tumbada en el sofá del salón. Las últimas semanas habían sido horriblemente aburridas para la dama de ojos azules, pero de algún modo el aburrimiento era un sentimiento placentero. Dentro del caos que era su vida, un remanso de paz era algo que agradecer.

- ¿Tienes sueño? - preguntó Amshel apareciendo de repente.-

- No, más que sueño es aburrimiento. -

- Pensé que estarías feliz ahora que tienes a tu hermana en casa.-

- Esa tonta de Saya es como la bella durmiente. ¿Cuándo va a despertar?

- Pronto...-

- Llevas diciendo eso desde que la tragisteis. ¡¡Quiero que despierte ya!! . - su cara sonrió de manera perfida.- Quiero ver a la Saya que en Vietnam disfrutaba bañada en sangre... era tan bella.-

- Tranquila, pronto despertará... más pronto de lo que imaginas.-

- Espero que así sea...- contestó desafiante y colocó la cabeza en un almohadón del sofá para echar una siesta. Esa era su manera de indicar que estaba harta de sus palabras, estaba harta de oir lo mismo una y otra vez... prefería dormir. Al ver esto Amshel decidió dejarla sola. El descanso era bueno para los bebés y ahora mismo era lo único que le interesaba. Esas dos niñas serían su nuevo proyecto, podría manejarlas tal y como deseara... y con ellas en el mundo, podía dejar de cuidar a Diva. Por fin se desharía de esa niña caprichosa.

- Solo espero que Saya te mate pronto.- susurró para si mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. -

Cinco días más pasaron, y cada vez Diva se desesperaba más. Después de lo que costó encontrar a Saya una vez los de Red Shield la dieron por muerta, después de tanto trabajo y tantas ansias para tenerla allí, nada había cambiado. Cada hora que pasaba sin que la dama despertara, los nervios de Diva se desquiciaban más. A veces simplemente no podía soportarlo más y comenzaba a romper todo lo que la rodeaba, en ocasiones casi deseaba ir a pegar a su hermana hasta que despertara furiosa con ese bello color rojo en su mirada.

Sin embargo, ese día, cuando la noche calló un ruido llamó la atención de todos los que habitaban en esa casa. Había llegado la hora, sin duda, la bella durmiente había despertado... y por el ruido de cristales y madera rota, estaba totalmente colérica. Cada uno de esos sonidos era como la más bella música en los oídos de Diva. La satisfacción de los deseos cumplidos, el anhelo de saberse tan cerca de formar una nueva familia... su familia. Corrió desesperadamente feliz por los pasillos hasta llegar a la zona donde Saya había dormido durante estos días.

- ¿Qué hacer aquí? Vuelve a tu cuarto... en este estado sabe dios lo que podría hacerte.- habló Amshel al ver sus intenciones. Quería verla muerta, pero no tan pronto, no hasta que no diera a luz a esas dos criaturas que llevaba en su vientre.-

- ¡¡ Quiero ver a mi hermana !! -

- La verás, pero ahora no. Piensa en tus bebés... podría herirte.- Los ojos de la dama reflejaron por primera vez dudas. Una cosa era ver su bello lado salvaje, sus movimientos de animal hambriento, la sangre bañandolo todo; pero poner en peligro a sus niñas no era una opción.-

- Calmala... quiero verla lo antes posible.- se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse.- ... pero no la calmes demasiado.-

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo, otra persona que alertada por el alboroto venía ansiosa por ver el resultado del plan. No fueron más de unos segundos los que pasaron hasta que pudo distinguir claramente a Solomon.

- ¿Está despierta? -

- ¿No la oyes? Está claramente despierta, más despierta que nunca.-

- Voy a entrar.- antes de terminar la frase ya estaba sujetando el pomo con la mano, pero la mano de Amshel en su muñeca le retuvo.-

- Ten cuidado, ahora mismo no es la Saya que conocemos. Despierta es más peligrosa que nunca, normalmente se controla... -

- Lo sé, pero es nuestra novia. Sea como sea, ella es nuestra novia.- y entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.-

- El amor...- suspiró Amshel casi burlonamente. - ... vuelve estupidos a los hombres.-

Dentro de la habitación el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. En el instante en que el caballero entró, Saya se detuvo de su ansia destructora. Durante unos segundos interminables ella le miró con su brillante rojo sangre, con el relleno de los cojines aun en las manos, rodeada de un caos total. Casi parecía calmada... casi. La calma pasó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Saya se lanzó sobre él como una pantera. Solomon podía notar las uñas de la chica clavandose en su cuello mientras trataba de estrangularlo, pero mantuvo la calma.

- Saya... Saya... calmate... no soy tu enemigo.- era díficil hablar o respirar con una dama furica tratando de matarle.- ¡Calmate! - gritó lanzandola contra una pared. Un golpe certero contra el yeso hizo que se quedara aturdida. Fue ese momento el que aprovechó para acercarse a ella, tocandole la mejilla con la mano comenzó a hablar.- Tranquila, estás en casa.- Al oir esa última palabra Saya abrió los ojos de par en par.-

- ¿Ca ... sa? -

- Sí, estás en casa. Con tu verdadera familia, tu familia de sangre.- Un gruñido salió de su boca, pero no fue algo agresivo, sino más bien un sonido parecido al de un animal herido. Desde luego Solomon sabía tocar su punto débil... su sentimiento de soledad.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 semanas después...**

El frío, el horrible frío congelando cada célula de su cuerpo. El dolor, el dolor de sentir dentro de si misma que no entendía nada, que algo estaba mal. Y la sangre, la cálida sangre de aquel hombre calentandole la boca y el estómago. Que sabor tan delicioso... que dulzor tan agradable...

- ¿Qué demonios... ha pasado? - preguntó una voz desconocida mirando a Hagi inconsciente y totalmente blanco en el suelo.-

- Fue delicioso... - la lengua relamiendo los últimos restos de sangre que manchaban sus labios.- ... pero aún tengo hambre.- Otra voz conocida... lejana pero conocida.-

- ¡¡Saya?? - gritó Kai.-

CONTINUARÁ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Si si, bien, sé que dije que sería el último llora QUIERO TERMINARLO YA!! ME DESESPERA ESTE RELATO XDD... pero se estaba haciendo largo el capitulo, lo tendré que dividir en dos._

_Como siempre me disculpo por la tardanza, que esta vez ha sido exagerada, pero dios! como me ha costado seguir la historia... no sabía como plasmar las ideas que tengo en la cabeza... muchas cosas, demasiadas por explicar, contar, mostrar... _

_¡¡ UNIROS AL FORO DE BLOOD PLUS QUE LA DIRECCION ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL !!_

_Pasamos a los reviews :_

_**aylaaOkei': **__Si os hago llorar me doy por contenta, esa es buena señal. Sí, la escena del cristal me encanta... es lo que digo que está ligeramente basado en una serie/pelicula... Gracias por decirme cosas tan bonitas, me alegro que te guste como escribo. Casi da pena retirarse :P_

_**SSofiXX:**__ Lo triste y lo bonito en los fanfics suele ir unido xD.. más si lo escribo yo que me encanta el drama. Y por lo de retirarme, si la verdad es que ya tanto escribir de ellos , por mucho que los ame, me cansa, no sé que más contar xD._

_**MIICAA:**__ Le sucede lo mismo que en Vietnam, pero de otro modo... en el proximo lo explicaré todo bien ... _

_**Milla Armstrong: **__Soy mala ... muy mala xD, es lo mejor de mi. Sí, esa frase a mi tmb me gustó... me salió así como así xDDD_

_**SayaD67:**__ Se ha vuelto loca perdida, si xD... como en vietnam o más... pero lo peor está por llegar :P. Ohhh... me retiro pero porq estoy mayor y ya no me sale escribir mas de ellos xD... la vejez que es muy mala, pero seguiremos fandomeando por el foro._

_**DarkPriscilla:**__ canta no estaba muertaa que estabaaa de parrandaaaaaaaaa xDD... vale bien, me modero. Ya ves que no la maté, solo la volvi lokita xD o algo, eso ya lo verás en el siguiente. gracias por ponerme en tus autoras favoritas, de veras muchas gracias. Me hace muy feliz cuando me llega un emailcito de esos que te avisan cuando la gente se suscribe a tus fanfics o te pone en autores favoritos. pero siento decir que sí, será mi ultimi fanfic de Blood+._

_**ginytah:**__ Graciasss me alegro que te gustara... no hará falta que te quites el nombre como habras visto xDDD... no la mate. Soy buena persona... o algo así. disimula Yo y el drama somos buenos amigos, no hay fanfic mio q no tenga drama xDD. y lo q os keda..._

_**Saya:**__ Sayaaa mi sayaaaaaaa mi lindaaa linda sayaaaaaaaaa xDD tengo el dia tonto ya sabes que para mi tus reviews son los más importantes!! O_

_**Milagros-kun:**__ continuado está... ahora a ver pa cuando el siguiente xDD (y esta vez si ultimo ¬¬ aunq tenga de decir "y todos murieron. FIN"_

_**sesrena:**__ Si, ya ves... Diva es la culpable (para variar xD). Ella quiere a su hermanita Saya, pero loca perdida como en Vietnam. Así que ahí se la di, sin medicación ni nada. me alegro q te de pena q sea mi ultimo fic xD... eso es q te han gustao _

_**CaritoAC:**__ ¿Estuviste enferma? Bueno te diria que te mejoraras, pero con el tiempo que he tardado te ha dado tiempo a recuperarte, volver a enfermarte y volver a recuperarte xDDD. Al final os gusta sufrir, lo tengo comprobado... contra más mala soy mas os gusta (y a mi tmb xD). Un beso!! Y gracias por tus reviews!_

_**SAYAHAJI:**__ seguido está... gracias!_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**__ Reencuentros, partidas, lágrimas y sangre... verte respirar me quita el aliento. Si he de morir, soy feliz de morir en tus manos. Te quiero... hasta mi último aliento._


End file.
